Vieille rancune
by Naomi Pillow
Summary: Suite à une agression Natalia Grey, la soeur cadette de Jean, se retrouve menottée dans sa chambre d'hôpital pour un face à face avec le lieutenant Cole Jones pour éclairer l'affaire. Interrogatoire obligeant la jeune femme à revenir sur son passé ; de son enfance dans l'académie du professeur Xavier, à sa rencontre avec son mari : Logan, jusqu'au moment qui a boulversé sa vie.
1. Chapter 1

**_Me revoilà pour ma deuxième fiction que je poste !_**

 ** _J'ai écrit celle ci beaucoup plus rapidement que ma précédente peut être parce que j'ai réussi a dépasser mon complexe des dialogues - le personnage mutant de mon histoire est fictif ce qui est assez paradoxale parce que généralement je ne suis pas fan des fictions comportant des personnages inventés... mais bon !_**

 ** _Bon début de lecture et n'hésitez pas à donner votre opinion dans les commentaires ; une critique même négative peut toujours être bonnes à prendre! (pas trop méchante quand même je suis une personne très sensible :,( )_**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 _Prologue :_

 _Il n'était pas loin de 2h00 du matin. L'hôpital était désert. Seul la lumière au fond du couloir de l'aile West du bâtiment clignoter. Et les seuls bruits perceptibles à cette heure ci ne sont que ceux des moniteurs permettant aux patients revenant de grave opération de rester encore quelques temps en vie._

 _Dans la chambre 217, la lampe de chevet est restées allumées pour éclairer deux personnes : le lieutenant Cole Jones et Natalia Grey._

La jeune femme avait les deux poignets reliés aux barrots de son lit par des menottes ; ainsi qu'une perfusion sortant de son bras gauche, un moniteur respiratoire, et des fils partant de sous sa chemise, visiblement reliés à son coeur. Les yeux fatigués et injectés de sang Natalia fixait le lieutenant de police avec un petit sourire moqueur ancré sur ses lèvres.

Cole rapprochait le siège, normalement prévu pour les membres de la famille, vers la petite tablette au dessus du lit de la demoiselle. Il retira sa veste en cuir, en exécutant ses mouvements avec lenteur. Pour ensuite la plier en deux, et la déposer avec douceur sur le bout du lit. Par la suite il sorti un dossier dans une pochette en carton beige, et la mis sur la tablette. Les bras croisés contre sa poitrine. Renfoncé dans le siège. Il fixait l'égérie en face de lui. En lui souriant :

-Umf. Savez vous pourquoi je suis ici pour vous interroger Natalia ?

-Non. Par contre je sais que si je suis attachée c'est parce que mes examens ont révélé que je suis une mutante.

N'est ce pas lieutenant ?

 _Cole continuait de répondre au sourire narquois de la jeune femme. Mais malgré la souffrance que lui infligeait ses multiples blessures, et sa récente sortie du bloc, elle ne semblait pas vouloir montrer sa douleur, ses faiblesses. Elle finirait par craquer. Il en était persuadé_.

-C'est exact. Mais aussi parce que vous êtes impliquée dans une affaire d'homicide, et que en tant que victime j'ai besoin de prendre votre déposition Natalia.

-Nate. Juste Nate.

-Si vous voulez.

 _Il prit le dossier et se remis à l'étudier. Depuis qu'on l'avait mis sur cette affaires il avait passé des heures, des nuits, des journées entière à repasser au peigne fin le moindre indice, détail sur l'affaire. De par sa complexité et sa singularité, le dossier lui avait fait perdre plus d'un cheveu. Il tourna quelques pages. Relit quelques passages. Souleva quelques photos de la scène. Avant de le refermer et de le reposer en le faisant claquer sur la table. Après ça il fit grincer le fauteuil en se penchant en avant. Joignant ses poings, les coudes sur la table, la tête sur ces derniers_ :

-Pouvez vous me relater l'intégralité des événements de ce 9 novembre. Mademoiselle Grey s'il vous plait.

-Mademoiselle Grey c'est ma sœur. Moi appelez moi Nate.

-Je ne suis pas votre ami mademoiselle Grey.

-Certes mais nous sommes seulement tous les deux. Dans une chambre sombre. Et je suis attachée au sommier du lit. Lieutenant, nous avons passé un cap vous et moi non ?

-Tout est sujet à la rigolade pour vous ?

-Seulement ce qui est drôle monsieur.

-*rire* je n'ai pas toute la nuit.

-Je vous fais peur ?

-Pardon ?

-Peur. Je suis une mutante. Une créature dangereuse pour la communauté. Vous m'avez attaché les mains ; par crainte que je vous arrache les entrailles ou que je vous suce le sang ?

 _En prononcent ces paroles Nate fit tourner ses yeux au noir. Sa pupille, l'iris, le tout était devenue noire. Profond, comme l'ouverture vers son âme ou vers l'enfer..._

 _Le lieutenant Jones se rapprocha un peu plus d'elle_ :

-Tu ne me fais pas peur.

-Mais qui te dit que j'ai besoin de mes mains pour te faire souffrir ? _Prononçât- elle en se rapprochant à son tour un peu plus._

 _Les deux protagonistes se fixaient maintenant à seulement quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Mais malgré la noirceur de son regard, Nate semblait vulnérable. Après plusieurs secondes, elle finit par se rappuyer contre son lit en masquent une grimace de douleur et en faisant retrouver la couleur initiale à ses yeux._

 _Brun. Un de ces bruns foncés, bruts. Sans éclats et sans strie._

-Bien. Les présentations sont faite nous allons pouvoir commencer. Avant toute choses, confirmez votre identité.

-Vous avez mon dossier sous les yeux, pourquoi je devrais faire ça ?

-C'est la procédure.

-Bon... *souffle* Natalia Rachel Grey. 28ans.

-Avez vous un conjoint, de la famille ?

-Une sœur ainé. Jean. Et j'étais mariée…

-Pourquoi, plus aujourd'hui ?

-*rire* je n'en suis plus sûre…

-Son nom ?

-Je ne vous le dirais pas.

-Bien. Comme vous voudrez. On y reviendra plus tard. Pouvez vous me raconter comment l'individu qui s'est introduit chez vous a-t-il fait ?

-Je n'en n'ai aucune idée.

-Vous n'avez pas vraiment envie de coopérer ?

-De toute façons même si je ne suis pas la coupable mais la victime, je vais me réveiller demain matin la chambre remplie de militaires envoyés par le gouvernement pour emprisonner la créature.

-Non c'est faux.

-Mais bien sur ! Je suis une MUTANTE ! On va m'emprisonner pour pouvoir faire des tas d'expériences sur moi ! ... sinon je ne serais pas attachée à ce sommier... sinon vous n'auriez pas peur que je m'échappe...

-Vous n'avez pas entièrement tord. Si vous êtes attachée c'est à cause de votre… nature. Mais ça ne vient pas de moi mais du personnel médical. Je n'ai prévenu absolument personne de votre présence ici.

-À cette heure ci le gouvernement doit déjà être au courant et déjà en route. C'est une chasse permanente lieutenant. À cause de ma « nature ».

Vous voulez que je parle, que je vous raconte se qui s'est vraiment passé, je vais le faire mais pour ça vous avez besoin de connaître l'intégralité de mon histoire.

 _Cole regardait attentivement la jeune femme en face de lui. Comment une personne aussi fragile et frêle peut être remplie d'autant de rancœur et de colère ? Il s'était remis dans le fond du fauteuil, les bras croisés, grattant légèrement la barbe naissante sur sa joue._

 _Natalia serrait ses dents aussi fort que possible. Et si ça avait était son mari, Logan, à sa place, les barrots du lit seraient déjà tordus par la pression qu'elle exerçait sur ces derniers._

-Mon calvaire a commencé alors que je n'avais que tout juste 11 ans. Je vivais avec mes parents et ma sœur pas de loin de Seattle. Ma sœur, Jean, avait 14 ans et à cette époque le « problème mutant » était encore un concept nouveau dans les foyers, la population ne voulait pas y croire : des personnes possédant des capacité dépassent l'imagination. Chez moi c'était le débat favori aux repas de familles. J'étais trop jeune, je n'en n'avais rien à faire. Mais un après midi, alors que nous étions seules à la maison avec ma sœur, j'ai entendu un énorme bruit venant de sa chambre. Quand j'ai ouvert la porte j'y ai vu ma sœur en pleure, et tout le mobilier de sa chambre qui volaient. Avec beaucoup de légèreté. Comme par magie.

 _Elle ne regardait pas le lieutenant. Le regard dans le vide elle semblait rechercher ses souvenirs au plus profond de son âme. Cole n'osait pas prendre de note. De peur de la distraire, de la couper dans son récit qui était dans un certain sens palpitant. Bien sur qu'il se souvient de l'officialisation de l'existence des mutants. Mais vécu à travers son regard à elle…_

-… elle m'a alors hurlé de partir, puis elle m'a prise par les épaules, et m'a supplié de ne pas en parler aux parents, que si ils l'apprenaient ils allaient nous s'éparer… J'ai hoché de la tête. Et c'est comme si ce hochement avait tout réglé. Les meubles se sont reposaient avec la même douceur qui leurs permettaient de rester en l'air. Quelques semaines plus tard j'ai était prise de maux de tête infernale. Le genre de douleur qui nous fait oublier comment on se sent quand on a pas mal. Et c'est un peu comme si ma douleur avait était un signal car trois jours après deux hommes sont venu chez nous, et ont proposés à mes parents de nous prendre dans leur école pour jeunes surdoués. Comme nous deux. *rire* ce jour là mes parents ont acceptés sans se poser de question ! J'ai su par la suite qu'ils avaient étaient en quelques sortes hypnotisés par l'un des deux hommes.

Un des deux s'était approché de moi avec son fauteuil roulant, il portait les cheveux et la barbe assez longue. Il s'est penché vers moi ma souris, et dans ma tête il m'a dit « Bonjour Natalia, je suis le professeur Charles Xavier, et moi et mon amis allons prendre soin de ta sœur et toi. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour tes douleurs à la tête, je vais les guérir » et il m'a fait un clin d'œil. Et c'est comme ça que nous sommes devenu élèves à l'académie pour jeunes mutants de Charles Xavier.

Par la suite, cet homme, qui nous était inconnu, a tenu sa parole et a fait disparaître mes maux de tête. Je me souviens qu'il a posé ses mains sur mes tempes en me disant que je n'avais pas à avoir peur il a fermé les yeux, et en quelques secondes cette maudite migraine a disparu et c'est comme si quelque chose venait de rentrer en moi, une puissance, une énergie. Pour faire plus simple c'était mon pouvoir qui venait de prendre place en moi. De se réveiller.

-Wow, un pouvoir …

-Oui, c'est un peu niais je sais, mais j'ai toujours aimé penser que nous avions des pouvoirs plutôt que de se dire que nous sommes simplement la phase suivante de l'évolution humaine.

-C'est une jolie façon de voir les choses.

-Vous les voyait comment « les choses » vous lieutenant ?

-Je n'ai rien contre les mutants. Mais vous êtes des menaces…

-Beh tiens. Nous y voilà. Vous savez, chaque minute, de chaque jour, nous nous battons pour rétablir cette inégalité, pour pouvoir vivre avec les mêmes droits, sans avoir à cacher notre véritable nature. C'est à cause de personnes comme vous, qui pense que nous ne sommes que des « menaces » que nous nous faisons enfermer, torturer, tuer, au nom de la science ou de la pureté de la race humaine j'ai même entendu une fois. Durant ma captivité qui a durait 2 ans, on m'arraché la peau, on m'envoyer des chocs électrique pour voir mon seuil de douleur, on nous…

 _De la rage. Cette toute jeune femme retenait en elle une rage si grande à supporter…_

-Pardonnez moi… *rire* on est pas tous malveillant vous savez. C'est juste que je n'aie plus le temps ni l'envie d'être gentille.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola ! désolée** **de poster un jour en retard mais je** **suisse** **pleine révision du bac** **français** **et** **ça** **m'est sorti de la tête ... *honte à moi***

 **Peut être que ça ne s'est pas remarquée, mais pour l'étudiante d'un bac Littéraire que je suis j'ai failli littéralement m'arracher les cheveux en voyant les fautes que j'avais laissé passer Dur moment de ma vie...**

 **Assez parlé on passe aux choses sérieuse. Bonne lecture !**

 _Un léger silence s'est installé dans la chambre pendant plusieurs minutes après la déclaration de Nate. Laissant le bip de son rythme cardiaque se ralentir doucement. Avant qu'elle ne le rompe de nouveau en poursuivant_ :

-Mon pouvoir. À l'école on nous aide à le maitriser et à le développer.

Je vais vous expliquer quelque chose d'important. Il y a trois grandes catégories de mutants chacune très distincte, chacune comportant plusieurs sous parties. Mais on fera simple pour commencer. Alors, tous mutant sont de rang 3. Dès lors que nous avons un pouvoir nous sommes de rang 3, c'est comme ça sauf exception de certain qui sont de rang 5. Ce sont les plus puissant. Alors c'est vrai qu'avec de l'entrainement un mutant de rang 3 peut « évoluer » au rang 4. Il y en a peu, moi j'en suis une, le professeur Xavier en est un, Eric Lehnsherr également nous…

-Eric Lehnsherr ?Magneto ?

-Oui. Il était le deuxième hommes venu nous chercher ma sœur et moi.

-Cet homme est un terroriste !

-Non c'est un militant de la cause mutante ! Bien qu'il ai des façons d'agir peut réglementaire, il défend notre espèce.

-Il a assassiné le président Kennedy !

-Faux ! Si les balles ont voltigeaient au dessus du président avant de le toucher c'est parce qu'il a tenté de les dévier ! JFK était un mutant c'est pour ça qu'on a voulu le tuer !... Bref c'est pas le sujet je poursuis. Donc, un mutant de rang 4 ne peut absolument pas devenir de rang 5 c'est impossible c'est comme ça. Et quand on est de rang 5 on a pas besoin d'augmenter. À lui tout seul un mutant de rang 5 pourrait décimer l'espèce humaine ^^

 _Jones regardait Nate interloqués. Déjà parce que jamais il n'aurait pensé que les mutants pouvaient être tous autant différents, et répertorier mais aussi dérouté par la déclaration de cette dernière. Voyant le regard du lieutenant Nate lui souris, avec un sourire tellement espiègle qu'elle retrouvait l'innocence d'un enfant avant de rajouter_ :

-Je rigole lieutenant ! Enfin… pas totalement…

-Pardon ?! Il y en a beaucoup des comme ça ?

-Non je ne crois pas… Mais c'est là que je voulais en venir : à notre entrées dans l'école j'étais de rang 3 et ma sœur de rang 5. Dès nos… euh… examens d'entrée je dirait… le professeur à déceler la puissance de ma sœur, elle a des pouvoirs télékinésiques et télépathiques, comme lui ils peuvent lire et contrôler les esprits, ainsi que la matière d'où les meubles qui volaient. Bref, il a alors « enfermé » dans son esprit cette puissance, qu'ils ont nommés le Phoenix. Si le Phoenix devait sortir un jour. C'est là que j'interviens. Je suis l'une des espèces de mutant les plus convoité, par ma puissance et ma rareté. Je suis une psychocanaliseur. En gros je suis capable de retenir les pouvoirs d'un mutant, l'empêchant de l'utiliser. Mais depuis peu, j'arrive, enfin ça dépend, j'arrive à canaliser leurs pouvoirs en moi. Ce qui rend donc mon pouvoir encore plus puissant.

-Pas étonnant que le gouvernement vous ai dans son viseur. Vous êtes l'arme ultime contre votre espèce.

-Vous avez tout compris lieutenant.

-En quoi devenez vous utile si le Phoenix devait… sortir ?

-Quand ils ont découvert l'ampleur du pouvoir de Jean, on m'a tout de suite entrainait non pas juste pour me faire m'améliorer, mais pour que je sois capable, un jour, de canaliser la puissance de ma sœur.

-Elle pourrait être dangereuse à ce point là ?

-*rire* vous n'imaginez même pas.

 _Les deux personnes se sont fixaient un petit instant encore. La fenêtre de la chambre était entre ouverte, en ce début d'automne l'air devenait tout doucement de plus en plus frais._

-Je vais me prendre un café vous en voulez un ?

-Non merci c'est bon. J'ai ma boisson. _Joignant le geste à la parole en tapotant une des deux perfusions qui servaient à la réhydrater._

 _Quand le lieutenant de la police fut sortit de la chambre la jeune femme bascula sa tête en arrière sur son oreiller, ferment les yeux de toute ses forces comme pour faire disparaître la douleur dans son abdomen. Elle essaya de ramener ses jambes contre sa poitrine, pour faire taire le mal en se pliant mais les mains attachées ce fut vain… Elle ne voulait pas montrer sa souffrance au lieutenant, par fierté et aussi parce qu'elle n'a jamais montré son ressentit aux autres. Si son mari la voyait pensa-t-elle… lui qui lui répète sans cesse d'être un peu plus égoïste et d'arrêter de penser aux autres avant de penser à elle même._

 _Quand Cole pénétra dans la chambre elle fit mine de s'étirer. Ce dernier ce remit dans sa position initiale, le gobelet aux lèvres en plus._

-Donc. À l'école j'étais bien. Je partageais ma chambre avec ma sœur et une autre fillette de l'âge de Jean, Ororo Munroe, une afro américaine métisse aux cheveux blancs. Tornade. Bon vous l'aurez compris elle son truc c'est le contrôle des intempéries météorologique. Mais alors que tous les autres enfants allait jouer ensemble après les cours ou le midi, moi j'allais retrouver le professeur Xavier, ou plus rarement Eric, pour aller m'exercer. Des heures entières. Sans cesse. Des fois jusqu'à l'épuisement. Mais bon il fallait que je puisse faire tampon au pouvoir de ma sœur. N'allez pas croire que j'étais malheureuse !... Un peu seule c'est vrai. Et puis pouvoir stopper les pouvoirs de ses amis c'est pas super pour se faire des amis mutant …

Enfin Charles et Eric sont un peu comme des oncles pour moi. Mes heures passés avec le professeur nous on rendu très proche et lorsque j'étais un peu triste ou que la solitude me pesait je pouvais compter sur mon oncle rigolo qui me faisait faire des bêtises et des pièges aux autres de mes camarades ^^

Alors quand Eric est parti par conflit d'intérêt avec Charles ça a était un peu dur pour moi… j'ai fuguais. En empêchant ma sœur et le professeur de pénétrer dans mon esprit pour me retrouver. Sauf que forcement je me suis fait kidnapper. Par le général Striker, un tordu qui fait une fixette sur les mutants pour faire des expériences sur nous comme je vous ai dit plus tôt je suis donc restée 2 ans en captivité. Jusqu'à mes 22 ans. *rire* ce qui est assez drôle c'est qu'au début de ma cavale je faisait tout pour pas avoir l'esprit sonder pour ne pas qu'on me retrouve mais une fois enfermer c'est devenu mon objectif premier… en vain. J'ai réussi à m'évader après avoir étudier les rondes, les gardes, les systèmes de sécurité, mes possibilités de me faufiler en dehors de ces murs… Pendant deux ans ont m'a découpé dans tous les sens pour tester ma résistance, qui entre parenthèse est loin d'être hors du commun, vous les humains vous nous croyez invincible. Ce qui est totalement faux. Logan, mon conjoint, l'est, je sais qu'il a fait plusieurs guerres, mais il n'a jamais voulu me donner son âge exact… Mais pour vous faire une idée, depuis la première fois que je l'ai rencontré il n'a pratiquement pas prit une ride ^^ donc oui pardon je m'éloigne, lui est quasi invincible, il se prend une balle, elle va ressortir par le trou par lequel elle est rentrée et la plaie va se refermer d'elle même… C'est fascinant.

Quand je suis enfin parvenu à m'évader et que j'ai pu enfin rentrer, c'est là qu'on s'est aperçu que ça m'avait laissé certains stigmates plutôt important : j'ai fait une grave infection pulmonaire qui m'a rendu aujourd'hui à un stade assez grave d'asthme. D'où le petit tuyau, là dans mon nez. Pour continuer mon histoire, quand je suis rentrée il y avait un nouveau professeur Scott Summer. Je suis tombée amoureuse de lui. Je pensais que c'était réciproque mais j'ai compris que ça ne l'était pas quand je l'ai surpris lui est ma sœur à coucher ensemble…

-Désolé de vous couper mais je ne vois pas bien en quoi la mention de vos déboires amoureux peuvent faire avancer votre récit.

-Bien au contraire lieutenant. C'est au cœur du dénouement de ma vie ) Après ce malheureux incident c'est à se moment là que Logan est arrivé à l'école. Il était beau… robuste, large, un charme viril avec sa chemise de bucheron, son cigare et sa barbe… Lui il ne donnait pas de cours à l'école. Trop solitaire. Il était ici afin de retrouver sa mémoire avec l'aide du professeur. Et il y avait une chose en lui qui fait que je ne peux contrôler son pouvoir car en plus d'être presque immortelle, il a des sortes de griffes lui sortant d'entre les doigts – comme des couteaux ou des rasoirs. Il y a un côté bestiale à sa mutation. C'est vraiment obtus de penser ça mais… on a eu une sorte de coup de foudre ? *rire* vous devez me prendre pour une de ces minette en manque d'amour !...

-Non pas dû tout, j'attends juste de voir où cet amour va mener votre histoire.

-Croyez moi vous n'allez pas être déçut du dénouement. Alors. En cette période il faut savoir que j'étendais mon pouvoir sur la longue portait : contrôler les pouvoirs d'autrui à distance. C'était vraiment passionnant comme expérimentation il m'arrivait d'avoir le cerveau comme en surchauffe et du sang me coulait des oreilles et du nez mais j'avais une soif de voir jusque où je pourrais étendre mon talent – la jalousie était mon moteur. Je me pensais inutile. Comme à la base je me suis exercée pour être capable de maintenir le pouvoir de ma sœur. Je voulais me prouver à moi et aux autres que j'étais capable de plus puissant, de plus spectaculaire.

Logan se rigolait de moi en me voyant m'exercer et à cause de ça au début je ne l'appréciais pas vraiment. Il était mesquin, énervant il… il… m'exacerbais. Il ne cessait de me répéter que mon obsession de vouloir être au dessus de ma sœur était puérile et ridicule. Il n'avait pas totalement faux !...

Puis un jour lors d'une mission des X-Men je me suis retrouvée en binôme avec lui et on a beaucoup parlés tous les deux, de nos expériences, de notre passé… et de file en aiguille les choses on fait que nous nous sommes embrassé, et par la suite nous avons couché ensemble etc … etc … vous la connaissais la suite.

-Les X-Men ?

-Oh oui c'est une sorte d'équipe qu'a formé le professeur Xavier composé de ces meilleurs élèves pour protéger notre espèce et les mutants dans le besoin. On a tous des noms de code correspondant à nos pouvoirs c'est un peu chose commune quand on rentre dans l'école de se choisir un surnom pour notre côté mutant. Il a Scott qui se fait appeler Cyclope, ma sœur, Tornade, Logan qui se fait surnommer Wolverine, moi, Khoeli – on m'a nommé comme ça lors de ma captivité, ça signifie lune car l'un des gardes à dit que mes yeux devenait aussi noir que la nuit. Oh et il y aussi des plus jeunes élèves dans l'équipe – Bobby qu'on appelle Iceberg – une gamine qui passe à travers les murs et Colossus qui peut rendre son corps en acier. C'est un truc de ouf son truc. Enfin voilà…

-Et bien…

-Nous sommes une communauté loin du regard de votre société humaine )

-C'est se que je constate…

-Je ne vous rend pas anxieux j'espère lieutenant ?

-Non non. Juste stupéfait.

-Allez vous allez vous en remettre ) Poursuivons. Logan et moi sommes partis du manoir un soir sans vraiment en parler à quelqu'un. Nous avons roulé toute la nuit pour rejoindre la Canada. Une fois là bas nous nous sommes construit un chalet dans les montagnes à 30 min du centre de la petite ville et loin des habitations. J'avais donc… 26 ans. Là bas je suis devenu maitresse dans la petite école primaire du village – étant donné que c'est une des seules choses que je sais faire vraiment à pars exercer mon pouvoirs, et Logan s'est fait embaucher comme maçon/bucheron. Dans le centre du Canada y'a pas vraiment d'autre possibilités que bucheron faut dire aussi ^^ Et puis avec sa force surhumaine c'est un atout non négligeable dans ce métier !

Quoi qu'il en soit nous vivions dans le bonheur… Je crois que j'aurais pu en mourir…

-Vous ne croyiez pas si bien dire !

-…

-Pardon.

-Bon en tout cas nous vivions une vie sans ennuie, loin des X-Men, loin de l'école pour nous deux c'était un renouveau dont nous avions besoin l'un autant que l'autre. Car *rire* lui aussi a fait la connaissance du générale Striker – il a injecté sur le squelette de Logan un métal très rare provenant d'une météorite : l'adamantium. Ce qui l'a rendu encore plus invulnérable. Il fallait qu'on se réécrive notre histoire, vous voyez un nouveau départ n'appartenant qu'à nous deux. Cette fois ci j'ai mise au courant au bout de quelques mois les autres de ma position j'avais pas envie de réitérer les erreurs de mon passé ^^ Bref, trois ans de bonheur pour en venir aux évènements du 9 novembre.

 _Le lieutenant se releva sur le fauteuil pour écouter plus attentivement ce que Natalia allait dire. Pouvoir résoudre cette affaire. Connaître le dénouement de cette agression, pouvoir comprendre comment les évènements se sont réellement déroulés._

 _Nate serra de nouveau sa mâchoire. Et son visage devin plus sombre. C'était fini de tourner autour du pot, elle devait raconter sa descente en enfer._

 ** _À suivre ..._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Et voila! La fin tant attendu (ou pas :P ) de mon histoire! Je la poste** **maintenant** **car à partir de demain je commence mes** **révisions** **intensive du bac :(((**

 **Je termine ma troisième fanfiction dans la foulée pour pouvoir la poster au retours des examens ;)**

 **Sur ce j'espère que la fin vous plaira, si oui laissez un commentaire, ou pas, vous faites comme vous voulez!**

 **Enjoy!**

-… j'étais enceinte. 7 mois. La grossesse se déroulait sans problème, et Logan et moi nagions littéralement dans un vrai bonheur. Ce 9 novembre, il était aux alentour de 8h. J'étais dans la cuisine à nettoyer la vaisselle de la veille. Logan est arrivé dans mon dos, ma pris dans ses bras et a déposés des baisers dans mon cou tout en joignant ses mains sur mon gros ventre. Je me suis retournée dans son étreinte et je l'ai embrassé. Il portait l'eau de toilette que je lui avais offert pour notre 1ier anniversaire de mariage le même soir où notre fille avait était conçu… Il m'a dit que j'étais belle. Je portais une robe de grossesse que m'avait donné la femme d'un collègue à Logan, toute blanche m'arrivant mi cuisse. Je lui ai souhaité une bonne journée. Lui aussi. Puis il m'a embrassé une dernière fois avant d'embrasser mon ventre et de lui dire de ne pas trop faire souffrir sa mère. Il a dit ça parce que ça faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle me faisait mal en se retournant dans tous les sens. Vraiment très désagréable. Il a prit sa hache et m'a fait un dernier sourire avant de partir travailler. Je me suis remise à ma tâche. Quand d'un coup j'ai senti une présence derrière moi. Un mutant. Je peux ressentir la présence des gens, et celle d'un mutant diffère que celle d'un humain. Et comme pour Logan je ne pouvais contrôler son pouvoir. Je me suis retournée pour faire face à cet intrus :

 _-Bonjour Natalia._

 _-Qui êtes vous._

 _-Allons ne soit pas sur la défensive ma belle._

Plus il parlait, plus il se rapprochait de moi – et plus je reculais :

 _-Qui êtes vous, et comment êtes vous rentré chez moi ?_

 _-Tu vois Natalia. Quand j'ai appris que mon cher petit frère avait une femme et que cette dernière portait son enfant sans qu'il m'est mit au courant. J'ai étais vraiment très déçut._

 _-Logan n'a pas de frère._

 _-Ohh il ne t'a jamais parlé de moi ? C'est blessant. Victor, ravi de faire enfin ta connaissance._

En étant plus près de moi j'ai remarqué ses dents semblable à des crocs. Et des ongles, aussi long et acérés que des griffes. Je me suis alors saisi d'un couteau de cuisine, que j'ai dissimulé dans mon dos avant d'atteindre le mur. À force de reculer.

 _-Allons n'est pas peur Natalia. Je suis une bête autant que ton cher mari._

- _Logan n'est pas une bête._

 _-Ummf._

' _La pire de toute'_ a-t-il prononcé en me caressant la joue. Ce fut d'ailleurs le geste de trop car je lui ai planté le couteau dans le ventre.

 _-Tut tut tut… Pourquoi tu as fais ça petite mutante ? Tu n'aurais jamais dû._

Ces ongles sont devenus plus longs. Ce sont devenus des griffes. Il a retiré le couteau et l'a laissé tomber par terre. Laissant des gouttes de sang sur le sol. La plaie s'est refermée au bout de quelques secondes. Et il m'a souris. D'un sourire à vous glacer. Je le revois encore me dévisageait avec ce stupide sourire sur le visage. Les crocs mit en évidence par cette courbure buccale à renvoyer un mort à trépas. J'ai couru. En direction de la porte. Tentative futile de ma part – en un bond, telle une bête sauvage il m'a rattrapé. Il m'a plaqué contre la porte, une main serrant ma gorge.

 _-Qu'es ce que vous me voulez ?_

 _-Moi. Absolument rien. Mais certaines personnes son très intéressés par toi et par mon frère._

De plus en plus il a enfoncé ses griffes dans mon cou. Et l'air devenait de plus en plus rare dans mes poumons. Puis il enfonça sa main de libre dans mon ventre. Une douleur affreuse, indescriptible. Mais aucun bruit de pu sortir de ma bouche. Seul une larme, tiède, roula avec lenteur. Bien sur je savais, au fond de moi, que ma petite fille n'avait pas survit. Mais j'avais espoir, au plus profond de mon âme, que mon enfant avait peut être survécu… Avant de me rejeter sur le sol. Je commençais à perdre tout doucement conscience. Et tous mon sang également. Avant de partir il me dit :

\- _Passes le bonjour à Logan de ma part._

Et j'ai sombré. Avant de me réveiller dans cette chambre d'hôpital. Ce jour là j'ai perdu ma vie, mon enfant, et surement mon mari.

-Pourquoi auriez vous perdu votre mari ?

-Le voyez vous à mes côtés ? C'est sa façon d'agir. Disparaître quand la situation devient trop dure à supporter.

-Votre chalet n'est pas facile d'accès. Et c'est vrai que vous ne devez pas être dérangés par le voisinage. Alors à votre avis. Qui a bien pu prévenir les secours ?

-…

-Logan. Mais quand nous sommes arrivés il était déjà parti.

 _Silence. Dehors le soleil commencé à se lever. Natalia avait les mains sur le ventre – le caressant par un geste automatique. Les larmes avaient dépassés le seuil de ses yeux et roulaient le long de ses joues maintenant trempées avant de terminer leurs courses dans son cou._

-Qu'es ce que je vais devenir maintenant ?… Ils vont venir me chercher, Striker et ses hommes. Il en a après moi depuis que je me suis évadée. Il reviendra me chercher, si ce n'est pas ce Victor. Mais il travail pour lui j'en suis persuadée. Je le sent.

-Nous sommes à sa recherche.

-*rire* vous ne l'arrêterez pas.

-Pourquoi n'avez vous pas confiance en les forces de l'ordre ?

-Pourquoi les forces de l'ordre ne font rien pour rendre les mutants et les humains égaux ?

-C'est bien plus compliqué que ça et vous le savez.

-Je voulais juste entendre votre réponse lieutenant. Je ne le sais que trop bien.

-Je ferais tous se qui est dans mon pouvoir pour vous protéger Natalia.

-C'est gentil lieutenant, mais à part me faire sortir de ce lit d'hôpital et me permettre de partir loin… vous ne pourriez rien faire… je suis une mutante !

 _Un silence. Et déjà le ciel dehors commençait à se lever. Les infirmières les plus braves avaient débuté le tour des chambres. Il devait être au alentour de 5h du matin. Natalia essaya tant bien que mal d'essuyer ses larmes sur son épaule quand Cole s'avança en toute discrétion en sortant un mouchoir qu'il avait dans la poche avant de sa chemise pour le lui passer sur les joues. Après un petit temps il rangea le dossier et ses quelques pauvres notes en les remettant dans sa chemise en cuir posé au pied du lit. Nate fixait un point inexistant sur la tablette les yeux encore humide. Il remis sa veste en un mouvement rapide, s'avança vers la porte de la chambre 217, avant de se retourner vers la jeune femme menottée :_

-Je le retrouverais. Et je le mettrais hors de nuire. Je vous le promets.

-*rire* l'espoir fait vivre lieutenant Jones.

 _C'est sur cette déclaration que leur entretien se termina. Un dernier échange. Un dernier regard. Un dernier sourire triste. Une dernière bride d'espérance._

Pendant ce temps là un homme errait sur une route déserte dans la forêt. Tenant dans ses mains des couteaux acérés. Qui semblait faire parti de lui. Il marchait vite, le pas assuré. En direction d'une vieille bâtisse un manoir abandonné et en ruine.

Logan marchait vers la maison dans laquelle il avait grandit, avec son frère, Victor. Dans l'espoir de venger sa femme.

Était elle encore en vie ? Il l'ignorait.

Car il y a deux jours, après avoir oublié des affaires chez lui, il fit retour sur la route pour retourner à son domicile. Et c'est en pénétrant dans son chalet qu'il vit sa femme, étendu sur le sol, baignant dans ce qui semblait être visiblement son sang. Il s'était alors précipité vers elle pour vérifier que cette dernière respirait encore. Et après avoir trouvé un pouls au corps inanimé de sa conjointe il se leva précipitamment vers le téléphone les mains et les vêtements couverts de rouge. C'est en appelant les secours qu'il pu constater les reliques du geste héroïque de Natalia en apercevant le couteau de cuisine ensanglanté sur le sol. Quatre griffures. Parcourant une partie de la table en bois. En prononçant l'alerte aux autorités il compris que trop facilement ce qui était à l'origine de ces marques une part au fond de lui se refusait à croire qu'une partie de son passé puisse refaire surface. Alors avant même que la personne à l'autre bout de la ligne est fini de le prévenir qu'une ambulance était en route, il mit fin à la communication. Il déposa un dernier baiser sur le front de sa femme, laissant quelques marques de sang sur son visage, l'admirant tristement, peut être pour la toute dernière fois, dans sa si belle robe peinte de rouge ; puis il sorti de chez lui pour s'enfoncer dans les bois. Sur le chemin il marchait vite, et respirait fort, animé par de la colère et de la haine. Les veines saillante sur le front et les poing serrés – il retira sa chemise ensanglanter et la lança à terre. Vêtu seulement d'un jean beaucoup trop taché et d'un débardeur blanc. Il bouillonnait de l'intérieur. Et personne ne pourrait l'arrêter. Le manoir de son enfance. C'était là bas qu'il trouverait son frère ainé. C'était une provocation. Peut être même un piège.

Mais il n'aurait jamais dû s'attaquer à elle.

 ** _FIN_**

 **Bon bon bon ... je** **viens** **de la relire est mon histoire est légèrement glauque n'empêche ... mais qui sait, peut être** **que** **les scénaristes des Experts utiliseront mon synopsis ;P**

 **J'ai laissé la fin ouverte, je me suis dit que comme ça je pourrais peut être faire une** **suite** **;)**


End file.
